a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration ring, and more particularly to a vibration ring that can be worn more comfortably and can form a better exciting effect in vibration.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that there are a lot of reasons for a male and a female to have a harmonious love relationship, and the most important one is about treating each other with mutual respect and true heart. However, the sweet talk in bed is also part of the ways for maintaining happiness and it is indeed very nice if both of the abovementioned factors can be accounted for. In reality, either the male has some problems that cannot be told or he has a strong self-ego to have sex for obligation without even considering the feeling of the female, or the female feels burnout in having sex as she cannot be satisfied.
Accordingly, many tools for improving the temperament have shown up in the markets, such as a ring that can be used to improve the temperament. The ring is made of latex and is fastened properly on a neck part of a male genital organ. In addition, a protruded part vertical to the ring is disposed at any location on the latex ring, so that when the ring is sheathed on the neck part of the male genital organ, the protruded part can be exactly disposed on an upper end of the male genital organ, allowing blood in hyperemic veins of the male genital organ to flow back slowly, which achieves the effect of prolonging the hyperemia.
Furthermore, when the male and the female are having sex, the protruded part can be abutted exactly at the clitoris of the female to acquire a proper effect of touching and massaging. Therefore, the hyperemia can be prolonged to the male and the female can be satisfied easily.
In a prior art, an interior of the protruded part can be further provided with a vibration module by which a vibration effect can act onto the female's clitoris, thereby increasing the sense of excitement and improving the fun in having sex to the female.
In the conventional vibration ring with the vibration function, the protruded part is mostly a transversal round tube and the vibration module includes a vibration motor, a circuit board, a battery and a switch that are integrated in a long shell, with that the vibration module is installed on the protruded part of the ring by inserting the entire shell into the protruded part. Nevertheless, for this kind of structure design, as both ends of the vibration ring will be protruded excessively, it will be unable to form the expected vibration effect to the female's clitoris and both the male and the female will feel uncomfortable while actually using the vibration ring.